Eclipse, After the Battle
by Pawprint20
Summary: Alice had a vision the day before the battle of having an argument with Jasper, after the battle in Eclipse she just didn't know it was going to be over his more, in her opinion, foolish instincts. He was worried her and made her angry and he's about to get a piece of her mind. No good with summaries so just read the awesome story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. May the force be with you and all that stuff. Peace out!

Chapter 1

Alice was fuming as she walked out of the clearing. The Volturi had just left; and Bella, Edward, and Carlisle had quickly rushed off to help Jacob in whatever way they could. As for Alice, she was pissed.

"He had no right to protect me the way he did," she thought. The he being the overprotective fool, and her loving husband, Jasper. Through the whole battle Jasper had run around like a chicken with its head cut, off trying to make sure she didn't fight anything more tiring than boredom. She loved that man to death but she was mad at him. He trained everyone in the family how to fight and kill other vampires, but he wouldn't let her get near any and vice versa.

She could tell that he knew she was mad because he could sense her anger, but he had no clue what she was mad about. He thought all was fine and dandy, the battle was over and won and his beloved pixie didn't even break a sweat(not that she could with the whole being a vampire thing, but that really wasn't the point now was it). So she did what any other self-respecting female vampire would have done, she stalked past him not even glancing in his direction and headed home.

As soon as she was inside the cover of the trees, Alice took off at a run not even realizing where her feet were carrying her. She knew that if she could, she would be crying right now. She had been so mad at him but now she realized that some of that anger was fear that had wormed its way into her heart. There was fear for him and her family and even a little for the wolves. She didn't know what she would do without that man, he was her life and he had risked his own life for hers. Did he not realize that a life without him just wasn't worth living to her? Well unless he planned to sleep on the couch for the rest of eternity he had better get some sense knocked into him, and who better to do that than the one who loves him more than anything else in the world.

Alice finally stopped running once she realized where she was, her feet had led her to the cliff that she and Jasper had claimed as their spot. There was a large oak tree sitting on top of the cliff that she would sit under. A lot of times Jazz would come with her and they would sit together under that tree. If she was upset he would sit there and hold her or at other times they would just sit and talk about random nothings. This was their spot and being there just reminded her of how she could have lost him earlier today.

Alice walked over to the oak tree and sat down against the trunk. It was then during her contemplative state that she heard the tell-tale sounds of someone running through the woods (or more aptly the sounds of a vampire running through the woods) towards the spot that she was at. The only person that knew of this spot was the person that she was so royally pissed off at (and a little worried about but don't tell him that). He was about to get a good talking too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. May the force be with you and all that great stuff. Peace out!**

Ch. 2

Jasper could feel Alice's anger tinted with a slight sense of fear. It was rolling off of her in waves, but he couldn't understand what she could possibly be angry about. They had won the battle; the army of newborn vampires was destroyed. Jasper had made sure that they hadn't even gone near her. He was sure that she hadn't gotten hurt, but what could have led to her sudden anger. All he knew was that she was upset and that was more than enough of a reason for him to talk to her. As he began to make his way towards her she suddenly stormed past him towards the woods, without even glancing his way. He could hear that she took off running as soon as she reached the edge of the woods.

Jasper stood there stunned for a second or two and just stared at the spot where she had disappeared. He heard someone come up behind him and turned to see that it was Esme. She had an understanding smile as if she knew just what was wrong. (Which knowing Esme, she did.) He just wished she would clue him into why Alice was angry and upset.

"Looks like someone's in trouble." said Emmett, who was standing with Rose across the clearing.

"Shut up!" snapped Jasper.

"Ooohoohoo, looks like someone is a bit touchy." Laughed Emmett.

Jasper turned back to look at Esme standing next him. He gave her a pleading look as if asking if she knew what was wrong with his lovely pixie. Esme gave him a pointed look, then sighed.

"Go find her, she just needs to be with you." Said Esme.

Jasper nodded and then took off to the spot where he last saw her. He then began tracking her scent. After about five minutes of tracking, he knew exactly where she was. Jasper felt stupid and wondered why he didn't think of it in the first place. Alice was at their spot, the only spot that she went to when she was upset or just needed to get away.

Jasper took off at a run towards the cliffs, as he broke through the thick trees he scanned his amber eyes over the cliff. His eyes instantly zoomed in on his darling pixie, Alice, who had turned her head to look straight at him. She was beautiful, absolutely perfect. His eyes scanned over her to check for any sign of injury, satisfied that she was not hurt he moved his gaze to her face and saw her beautiful golden eyes flash angrily at him.

As he was walking towards her she quickly stood up, Jasper could feel the multitudes of emotions that she was giving off. He could feel her anger, relief, fear, and a bit of sorrow, but just wasn't sure what the anger or fear was about, he could understand the relief and sorrow from her experiences in the battle.

When Jasper slowly began to walk towards her, she turned around and stared out over the cliffs into the far off horizon. He came up to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulder, but before his hands reached her shoulders she whipped around to stare right into his eyes.

Then before he could react his little pixie thumped him over the head with enough force to crack a human's skull.

"You overprotective idiot" she said angrily, "you could have been killed."

Then before he could react she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. To say he was stunned would have been the understatement of the year.

**Don't worry I'm not done yet there are still a couple more chapters to come.**


End file.
